Virtual networking services (VNS) is a network service provided on a managed IP network that provides for the definition of several virtual wireless LAN networks within a single physical wireless LAN network. By grouping mobile units together using a VNS and controlling their sessions centrally, specific policies can be applied to such groups of users such as which security mechanism is applied, what grade of service is to be provided, or even what network their traffic is associated with (e.g. intranet, Internet etc.) Existing strategies for the deployment of virtual wireless local area networks fail to provide flexible and customizable network connection services to roaming mobile users within a wireless LAN.
A conventional solution is the use of “mobile IP” communication to allow mobile units to connect to different access controllers in a VNS. This approach allows mobile units to preserve their mobile unit's layer 3 (IP) connection to the network. However, this solution requires the use and installation of client software on mobile units. It is desirable to provide mobile unit roaming and access controller availability without the need for the use and installation of client software on mobile units.